


i'll run to you

by ariasposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Headcanon, Posie is endgame, full of angst tbh, i want to include penelope in the storyline, idk how to tag, synopsis says it, the merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasposie/pseuds/ariasposie
Summary: They finally found a loophole out of the Gemini Curse, the sacrifice of a direct descendant of the witches who initiated it in the first place. But what happens if this direct descendant happens to be the love of your life?





	i'll run to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long but i haven't finished it yet oof
> 
> titles are from lea michele's song -- run to you
> 
> as always, any mistakes are mine.

Penelope opens her eyes and is greeted by the sunlight seeping through her window curtains. She can hear faint noises from the birds chirping outside as well as the little noises the people in the hallway make. 

“What a beautiful morning.” She thought as she yawns, stretches out her arms and turns to the other side of the bed. A smile crept up her face seeing the person lying down next to her.

It’s the love of her life, the one and only Josie Saltzman, who’s looking as beautiful as ever with her still flustered cheeks and still a bit swollen lips. All the evidence of their love making the night before, a few hours ago if Penelope was to be honest, present right in front of her.

Penelope swears she can get used to seeing this every day for the rest of her life. For her, there’s no better way of spending her days, nights, hours, minutes and even seconds next to Josie. They could be talking about something serious or even anything remotely silly and Penelope would love it. They could just lay next to each other doing their own little thing and she would still be content about it. 

Penelope simply wouldn’t have it in any other way. 

Looking at Josie, she can’t help but reminisce as to how far they’ve gotten. They’ve both been through a lot. They first broke up when she called things off between them when she found out about the merge and in breaking up she hoped that if she’s outside the picture, she can somehow force Josie to be much more independent than she was before. 

However, they kissed and gained a little bit of momentum on their relationship again the night of Josie’s birthday after she, Hope and MG rescued Josie from being buried alive. She thought that maybe they could go back to how they used to be because in truth, she kind of regret breaking things off with the siphoner. She realized that she should’ve stayed, be alongside Josie as she fought her way out of her shell. 

She thought wrong. 

Things didn’t go back to the way they used to be because not long after that was another heartbreak caused by her decision to leave Salvatore School when she was 17 and Josie was 16. After figuring that there was nothing else she could do if Josie wouldn’t allow her to love her just as much as she wanted to, and that she cannot anymore stand seeing Josie settle for her sisters wants and needs, it was the last straw that finalized Penelope’s decision to leave. 

It was a rough break up for both of them, but just like fate they reunited two years later as they met once again when Penelope came home to visit MG for his birthday. It was awkward at first but with the right amount of alcohol, honest feelings were divulged and soon after both of them addressed the fact that it was difficult for them to live without seeing each other. At first they agreed to be friends, but they both know that was impossible as feelings long buried rose again and eventually, they just picked up right where they left off. The next 2 and a half years have been the best of their lives, the happiest they could’ve ever been. After everything they’ve been through Penelope can finally say that maybe they deserve this. 

But ofcourse, life is not all happily-ever after. With the twins’ impending 22nd birthday in a few days, and the life threatening situation they’re both in because of the Merge, Penelope can’t help but feel scared of the thought of losing Josie. 

Yes, Josie has gained more confidence and independence in the past 5 years. She’s able to work her way out of her co-dependency with Lizzie but Penelope knows deep down inside, Josie’s still the most caring, selfless person she was once before. 

And Penelope’s terrified because of that.

It’s been 5 years since the twins found out about the Merge and after that everyone’s been working together in looking for a way out of it. Alaric, Caroline, Hope, MG and hell even Kaleb have all been working together to find a loophole that would guarantee both Lizzie and Josie’s lives. 

But nothing, after all their exerted efforts no solution has been found yet. 

If only she could do anything, Penelope knows she would jump right in at every chance she could get if it meant saving Josie’s life. 

She would give anything. 

No buts, no ifs

No questions.

Anything. 

Josie is her life, she’s never loved anyone more than she loves Josie. Some people might think she’s crazy enough to think of this, given the fact that she’s only 21 years old and there’s still a whole life ahead of her. But for Penelope no, call her dramatic or anything she doesn’t care. Because once you find this kind of love, the kind that makes you feel strong but vulnerable at the same time, the love that gives you a reason to wake up every day, smile even at your lowest moments, simply the kind of love Josie makes her feel inside out, you don’t let go of it. 

You hang on to it. 

That’s why Penelope feels grateful for every minute she and Josie could spend together, and she knows the brunette is thankful for it too. 

Drowning with these thoughts, Penelope reaches out to tuck a strand of her that’s covering Josie’s face which causes the brunette to wake up from her slumber. 

Seconds later, Penelope is greeted by soft brown eyes which she dares to admit, she falls in love everytime she stares at. 

“Good morning…” She greeted her, Josie smiled at her in return and snuggled closer to her neck, encircling her arm on Penelope’s waist. The brunette loves to cuddle closer to Penelope every morning, they spend a good 10-15 mins just being close to each other, inhaling each other’s scents which seem to have mixed by now.

The raven-haired girl could only smile and run her fingers on Josie’s exposed back. She places a soft kiss on Josie’s forehead and exhaled deeply.

“That was pretty deep, what are you thinking about?” Josie mumbled, still facing the crook of Penelope’s neck. The other moved away for a bit so she could look at Josie, admiring again how gorgeous she looks this morning.

Well, every morning to be correct.

“Nothing, love.” Penelope gives her a soft smile, as she caresses Josie’s cheeks, while the other just looks at her curiously. “Just a bit tired from last night, you know doing all the work.” She teased as she winks at Josie. 

“Hey!” The brunette pushed her shoulder and pouted, Penelope could only laugh as she pulls her closer. “Just kidding.” She retracted, “But you know, that’s probably one of the things I love about you because we go well together.” Penelope teased playfully raising her eyebrows.

Josie’s had enough, she pushed her girlfriend away and rolled to the other side, threatening to get off the bed only to be grabbed by Penelope and held down so she’s below her, yet again. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop with the teasing, just don’t leave. Please.” Penelope pleaded, sounding a little more serious than playful which ofcourse Josie sensed. 

Josie softens as she remembers that Penelope’s been dealing with abandonment issues after her parents died a year ago. She feels sad for the girl knowing that she’s the only she has now. Penelope no longer has a family, or any other known relatives. 

She’s the only one Penelope has left. 

Yet soon, she might have to leave her. 

Josie touches the corner of Penelope’s lips, “You know I can’t promise you that, but I’ll be with you for as long as I can.” Her eyes met Penelope’s who’s emotions drastically changed the moment she said those words.

Penelope has mentioned before that they shouldn’t count the days she possibly have left. For the past two years, Penelope was nothing but supportive of her, every second of every day she made sure Josie was as happy as she could possibly be. 

They were happy, very happy. 

But as they say, time flies when you’re having fun. 

They barely noticed that it’s been two and a half years already, and the merge is slowly eating its way up in their lives. 

“Stop, don’t say that. We’ll find a way okay?” The raven haired witch assured her, caressing her thin waist. Josie took a deep breath realizing Penelope’s still hopeful despite the very little time they have left.

“Pen?” Josie mumbled, “Hm?” Penelope hummed looking at her. “Thank you.” Josie started to which earned a confused frown from the other, “For what?” She asked, truly not knowing what Josie is saying thank you for.

“For everything.” Penelope sighed upon realizing what Josie is insinuating, “Jo...” Penelope sounded defeated, even though she’ll always gladly listen to her, this is one she can’t bear to hear. 

“Just let me finish, Pen. I just want to say these things to you. Please.” Josie pleaded as she held Penelope’s face to make her turn to her. “There are so, so many things I want to tell but I don’t know where to begin. I guess I’ll start by saying thank you. Thank you, Pen. Thank you for making me the happiest that I could ever be these past two years and even before that when we were first together. Thank you for sticking up with me even when I pushed you away. I hurt you Penelope and even if it was years ago already, I can never forget the pain I’ve put you through.” Tears fell from Josie’s eyes as she cried. She never told Penelope how sorry she was and now all emotions, guilt, sadness, and even regret flows endlessly in her heart. 

“There are no words that’ll ever be enough for me to tell you how sorry I am. I was insensitive for not considering your feelings, for not knowing that everything you did back then was for me. I’m sorry for being blindsided by my anger and all the pain I’ve felt that I hurt you. I’m sorry for the countless times I pushed you away and I’m so sorry for breaking your heart. Yet thank you for loving me back then and for still loving me now.” Josie’s voice broke as tears continued flowing from her eyes. 

“I love you Penelope Park, and I would gladly spend the rest of my life, no matter how long that is, proving that to you.” 

Penelope eyes filled with tears as she listened to every word Josie said. She wanted so badly to say something yet no words seem to come out of her mouth. Maybe she’s too stunned, speechless to even say a word. So, instead she just wiped Josie’s tears and pressed a soft long kiss on her forehead. She pulled away and stared lovingly at Josie whose eyes bear nothing but love and honesty. So Penelope, with all the love her heart could muster whispered, “I love you.” 

She leans forward and captures Josie’s lips with hers, making sure to let Josie feel all the love she haa for her. Tears fell from the raven haired witch’s eyes as she feels Josie’s soft lips against her own. Josie’s lips were trembling like she’s trying so hard to keep it together. Like she doesn’t want Penelope to see her like this knowing that in a few days she might’ve to leave her. Josie kissed her as if its the last time even tho it wasn’t. 

She pulls away and smiles softly at her. “I love you and that’s all that matters. We’ll find a way out of this, okay?” Penelope envelopes Josie in a hug as the brunette continue to sob softly against her chest. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

\----------

It was night time when Alaric and Hope got home and surprisingly, they immediately called everyone to gather in the former’s office. Josie and Penelope, despite not knowing what the meeting is for, arrived at the office along with Lizzie, MG and Kaleb. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Lizzie took as seat as she asks her father, Alaric who’s pacing back and forth inside the room stopped and glanced at everyone before speaking. 

Everyone anticipates on what the headmaster is about to say. All feeling nervous especially how they’re only counting a few days before the twins’ birthday.

“Our associate from Germany called this morning. He said that he was able to talk to some witches there who’s coven trails back as far as the Gemini was established.” Alaric started, nervously standing next to his table. “He asked them our usual questions about the Merge and luckily, they were able to give us some important information.” 

It seems as though a big thorn had been taken out of Penelope’s heart as she hears those words. Finally, there’s possible development as to the twins’ situation. 

Josie’s situation. 

Penelope looked down at the love of her life who’s sitting at a chair with her fingers entangled with each other. She reaches out for her hand and presses a soft kiss on it, hoping it would ease the tension Josie’s feeling. The other could only give her a half hearted smile as she focuses again on what her dad is saying.

“He said that the only way the curse on the Gemini Twins could be lifted is with the sacrifice of a direct descendant of the coven who placed the curse in the first place.” Alaric continued as he leans uncomfortably to his table. “This person would complete the bloodline thus is the only one capable of breaking the curse.”

“Wait, what do you mean sacrifice?” Lizzie asks her father, Alaric took a deep breath and continued, “A life for a life, Lizzie. The descendant has to assist you both during the Merge. You’ll both be absorbing her power until the ritual finishes and after you both pass out, and with the last inch of power she has, that’s when she commences with her own ritual.” Penelope noticed how Josie’s hold tightens around her hand. Despite finally having a solution to the Merge, Penelope knows Josie feels half-hearted because even if they found a way, it still wouldn’t be ideal to sacrifice an innocent person’s life in exchange of her own. 

Penelope, on the other hand, couldn’t care less. All she wants is for Josie to live, no matter the consequences. 

“Well, do we know what coven it is? If they have any members or direct descendants left?” MG asked with his hand on Lizzie’s shoulder, “Yes, the coven originated from a German family of witches called Perkonia.” 

For some reason, Penelope felt her throat dry up as she hears the ancient surname Alaric just mentioned. Perkonia? She felt a familiar feeling hearing the name, like it’s something related to her in a way, but she doesn’t know how. 

“Apparently, Kara Perkonia lost two of her children after being absorbed by a fire accidentally instigated by your ancestors from your mother’s side, driven by revenge she tried to kill them but she was overpowered and failed. Just before she dies, she used her blood for black magic and casted a spell that for every twin born into the coven, both of them have to merge into one being resulting to one of the twins’ death.” 

Penelope’s breath hitched as she tried to remember why such names seem familiar to her. It’s like she can’t breathe. The air sucked out her lungs. What the hell is with that name? Did she read it in some book? Heard about it somewhere? Her mind’s going crazy trying to figure out what’s happening.

“Then? Does this Kara had any siblings we could track down maybe?” Kaleb intervened, “She only had one brother, after her death he apparently moved away to try and avoid any other people who he thinks are coming after him after his sister casted the dangerous curse.” 

“Where did they move to?” Josie asked, catching Penelope’s attention. She’s barely listening now, caught between her thoughts and what’s happening in front of her. 

Drastic realizations slowly drawing in.

Alaric seems hesitant in answering her daughter’s question,“They were able to track his nearest descendants and the last location they found was in New Orleans.” 

Almost everyone except Penelope looked towards Hope who can’t barely look at Lizzie, Josie and Penelope in the eye. “Yes, New Orleans. But to be honest I wasn’t even aware there’s another witch family there with the name Perkonia.”

“It’s because through the course of the years they adopted a new name.” Alaric mentioned, Penelope’s heart is beating out her chest. It seems as though she’s gonna have a heart attack any minute now.

“Well, what name? Tell us.” Lizzie questioned stepping forward, with her heart thumping out her chest, Penelope slowly glanced at Alaric who’s already staring at her, both knowing what the answer is. 

“Park, they’re new family name is Park.”

Josie’s heart stopped the moment she heard her father’s answer. It seems as though the whole world changed after her father’s words sprung out his mouth. Thoughts came cascading down her head, thoughts she didn’t even want to think about.

Perkonia

Park

New Orleans

Penelope

No, it can’t be. It has to be some sort of coincidence right? There must be a lot of Parks in New Orleans. Penelope’s family can’t be the one who started our coven’s curse in the first place.

They can’t be. 

All these thoughts flowed through Josie’s mind as she slowly looked up at Penelope and she hates how upon meeting Penelope’s eyes, every horrible thought in her head was confirmed.

It’s true. 

And what Josie hates the most is that it seems like Penelope’s okay with it. Like she just accepted it.

Penelope noticed a hint of anger and disbelief as tears started brimming from Josie’s eyes.

Josie hastily lets go of Penelope’s hand and stood up from her seat making her way out the door. The others could only look at her and then to Penelope who immediately went after Josie. 

The brunette bumped into a few students but didn’t seem to care to even apologized about it. The rest of the students just quietly glanced the the couple making their way past them, all with wondering looks.

By the time they reached the dorms, Josie wings her right hand and the door to their room is harshly opened. She entered the room and was immediately followed by the raven haired witch. Penelope noticed how Josie massaged her temple, clearly trying to ease herself up from the news she just heard while she just stood there, waiting for Josie to say something.

“It’s stupid. It’s a stupid idea, right?” Josie faced Penelope with tears and denial noticeable her eyes. Penelope took a deep breath, she knew Josie wouldn’t take this lightly. Penelope saw it coming already and while she would do anything for the woman she loves, she knows Josie would never allow her to.

“Jojo...” Penelope called out to her, taking a few steps forward, attempting to console the love of her life even though she knows the only thing that would make her feel better is if she promises not to do it. “No… No. There has to be another way. I’m sure Mom’s close to finding another solution by now. We just have to wait.” Josie glanced at Penelope with pleading eyes.

Penelope cupped Josie’s cheeks and wipes her tears away, “Jojo, its been years that we’re looking for a loophole and now we finally have one...” She starts to explain and soon after she noticed how Josie’s face turns from sadness to anger.

“Wait, you’re not seriously considering this are you?!” She exclaimed pushing the other’s hand off her face backing away from her. The other sighed and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

“I can’t believe this. You really think I’d actually be okay with this?” Josie raised her voice, frustration and anger very much evident in her face. Her whole body wants to scream at Penelope for even thinking about doing it. Josie wants to live yes, but she would die first before letting Penelope give her life for her. 

Penelope places her hands on her hips, “No, I know you won’t. But I can’t let you die knowing that I could’ve done something to prevent it,” she reasoned out, voice a bit louder than what she usually intended.

“Not at the expense of your own life!” Josie screamed, making the lights in their room flicker. Penelope noticed how Josie’s emotions drastically affect their surroundings and so she tried to calm herself down. The last thing she wants is for Josie to incinerate something inside their room.

“Listen, it’s for you, Josie. It’s for you, okay? This is the only way you can live, and if it means giving up my own life I would gladly do it because I love you.” Penelope insisted, she’s thought about it before. She would do anything if it meant saving Josie’s life.

“And because of that same love I have for you that I won’t ever allow you to do this.” 

“This is my choice, Josie. I know that even after all that’s happened you still care deeply about Lizzie and you know full well that you can’t bring yourself to kill her. That’s why we’re looking for a solution in the first place, and now here it is, right in front of you.” Penelope told her, reaching out to touch her shoulders, trying to calm her girlfriend down. Her eyes stare at Josie’s, and it pains her to see all the emotions she’s feeling right now. Josie feels pain, agony, regret, and all Penelope wants is to take it all away.

“There has to be some other way, Pen. You can’t die. I won’t be able to handle it.” Josie cupped Penelope’s face gently touching her tear-stained cheeks, “Promise me you won’t do it. Penelope, please.” She begged, Josie’s accepted it already. She’s already accepted her death in the hands of her sister. It should be her, not somebody else, and most certainly not Penelope. 

She noticed how Penelope’s eyes seem to show her disagreement, like she doesn’t want to promise something she knows she can’t uphold and this scared Josie more than anything. “Promise me, please.” She cried harder, more tears falling down her face. The other only gave her a small smile as she envelopes Josie in her arms with the girl continuing to cry endlessly. 

“Okay, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but i figured i'd divide it into three. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
